


Dangerous Liaisons

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [27]
Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Smutlet, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Hierophant is bored on a mission. Ives, along for the ride, provides a distraction. Hiero/Ives, a pure PWP smutlet.





	Dangerous Liaisons

Ives wonders how long it will take Hiero to regret bringing him along for the ride on this mission. She offered for him to come with her when she received the contract in sunny Spain that would take her away from him for several days. He was happy to join her, eager in fact. There’s something about Hiero when she’s going in for the kill that adds an extra level of danger and intensity to their relationship. It’s a constant game of bait and switch between them depending on who has the upper hand at any given moment, but when Hiero is working, that hand is hers and Ives readily relinquishes control.

Well, he does most of the time. Right now, though, he knows that Hiero is bored beyond belief and he feels that a little light entertainment is in order for both of them.

They’re lying in wait, literally, in deep grass cover, Hiero’s binoculars keeping tabs on her mark. She’s antsy and fidgety, always preferring to be closer to the action, getting in quickly and cleanly and finishing the job near to hand. She’s not the type to snipe from a distance; his little kitten has always liked to be more hands on.

She’s swapped her usual red and black for sandy tones that blend in with the long grass they’re hidden in, and her sky-high heels have been ditched in favour of practical boots, but she’s still in her tiny little skirt. As she concentrates on the farmhouse below in the valley, Ives chances to run a hand up the back of her thigh. She gives a smile and a huff of laughter.

“Yeah, honey, I’m bored too.” It’s tacit permission for him to continue and he flips up the hem of her skirt, revealing her backside like a smooth perfect peach, bare naked but for the stark black lines of her garter belt straps crossing her buttocks.

“Do all assassins go commando in the field?” he asks, squeezing her cheeks lightly.

“Maybe. Can’t spell assassin without ass. I do it for luck.”

“Luck, eh? And how is a breeze up your pussy lucky?”

“My first assignment.” Hiero wriggles her butt under his touch. “Not unlike this one, actually. I was biding my time. Bored as sweet hell. So, I decided to have a little fun whilst I waited. Panties off, pocket rocket on. Reached the grand finale and bam, there was my mark. Despatched him and never wore panties on a kill since.”

“Don’t you find it leaves you… vulnerable?” He traces his finger down between her ass cheeks and reaches her folds, beginning to touch her pussy lazily.

“Not at all, honey. Not when you’re here providing such sweet distraction.” She lifts her hips a little to let him get to her clit. Ives isn’t going to let her have it that easy, though. If they continue like this it’ll all be over in five minutes, and they might be here for a while. He snaps the garter straps against her ass, and she gasps in pleasure at the pain.

“You like it when I’m rough, don’t you?” he growls in her ear.

“I like it when we’re both rough,” she replies. “I can be just as harsh a master as you, cutiepie.”

Oh, she can, and the saccharine endearments from her lips combined with her scratches and bites and the power in her hips as she pegs him is a thrilling mélange. Now though, it’s his turn. He bites into that inviting backside, leaving angry red teeth marks. Hiero just spreads her legs open wider, rubbing up against the ground.

“Don’t you want to make it last, my dear?” His hands on her ass push her flat again. “Who knows how long we might be here for.”

She looks at him over her shoulder, her eyes smouldering and her bright red lips pouting. Ives just laughs and runs a finger along her slit again, spreading her warm juices over his fingers before dipping the tip of one into her entrance, stroking her agonisingly slowly. Hiero makes a moue of protest, wriggling her hips again to make him move harder and faster, but Ives is going to take his time with this one. He pumps his finger in and out of her, coaxing more and more liquid out of her until she’s practically dripping. Every time she moves, he pings her garter strap again, leaving a red line on her skin beneath the black silk.

“You sure know how to work a girl into a frenzy, honey, don’t you?” Her voice is barely more than a gasp, husky and breathy and making him rock hard in his pants. There are few things in the world more exquisite than Hiero whispering absolute filth to him before her very red lips close around the head of his cock.

He adds a second finger, curling them inside her to find the soft, spongy sweet spot that makes her scream blue murder and squirt like a fountain, and Hiero keens, biting down hard on her lip to keep silent.

“If you blow our cover, I’ll make you pay,” she hisses, and as much as Ives would love to find out what kind of punishment she has in mind for when they get back to their hotel later, her tone is acidic and means business, and he doesn’t want to risk pain of a non-pleasurable variety. He dutifully stops teasing her g-spot and seeks out her clit instead, rubbing the little pearl roughly. She’s so wet it’s going to show on her skirt when she stands up, but Hiero’s never been the sort to worry about such things. Ives fondly remembers one occasion on a train. How they weren’t caught out is anyone’s guess. Perhaps the onlookers liked the show as much as they enjoyed giving it.

Hiero gives a little grunt, her hips shaking. She’s getting closer, and Ives wonders how long he can drag this out for. He presses a palm against his own crotch; he’s not sure how much longer he can last, let alone Hiero. He unzips and takes himself out, and Hiero glances over her shoulder again at the loss of his touch against her clit. She grins as she sees him stroking his cock.

“I thought you wanted to make it last, honey,” she says sweetly. “Patience is a virtue, after all.”

“Neither of us are virtuous; and you know it.” He lines up and plunges into her, her wet heat welcoming him like a homecoming. This time he doesn’t stop her as she rolls and bucks her hips, and he slips one hand back round to find her clit again. Hiero groans, any concentration she had left utterly destroyed, and she throws her head back as she comes, almost smacking him in the nose. Her tight channel clutches and flutters around him and pulls him with her, spilling deep inside.

“Well, that passed the time,” Hiero gasps as he pulls out. “Oh, sugar, I ain’t gonna be able to walk straight for a week now.” She shifts her hips again as his seed leaks out of her. “Clean me up, honey? I’m about to go to work.”

Ives grabs a silky handkerchief from her purse, handing her the pistol as he does. She primes the weapon with a practised hand and wriggles her bum as he wipes away the mix of their juices. Then, quick as a flash, she’s on her feet, all business, bounding away to find her quarry.

Ives lies back in their hiding place, staring at the sky and listening for the inevitable shot. He’s looking forward to the fire in Hiero’s blood tonight, anticipating ripped sheets and scratched skin. This has been a wonderful little distraction, but the main event will come later to slake the bloodlust.

Still, who knows? Maybe today’s adventure will inspire Hiero to bring him along for assistance more often.


End file.
